Kaoru's Gazebo
by cartoon-bunni-stalker
Summary: Three Sweet Little One Shots That All Lead Back To Kaoru's Gazebo In His Precious Garden.
1. Age Six Cold Stone Floor

Had the idea through a dream in America. Wrote it mostly when I was bored in Japan (BORED IN JAPAN?-you didn't meet my host family -.-')

I like it, its sweet to me.

* * *

The tiny tan hand reached out into the dark as far as it could go, only to clutch cold white sheets. Searching, it moved and grabbed blindly beside itself. Not finding what it was looking for, the young ginger turned his small head and opened one large auburn eye. Just has his little hand had said, he was all alone in his large king sized bed.

"Kao-chan?" Hikaru said sitting up in their bed, his hair a mess and his top pajama button unsnapped.

"Kao-chan?" He called louder as he used his petite arms to pull the covers back.

With his child's small pajamas still slouching off his shoulders he ventured into the hallway to find his missing teddy bear of a younger brother. _'Kao-chan'_ now came in waves of panicked whispers.

Trying to find each other in the dark had become a game that they frequently played, but tonight...Hikaru felt something was different. Something was...wrong.

There was no trail, no clues like always. He thought that maybe Kaoru was trying to make the game harder, but that was just a passing thought, he was to worried to think about his game.

Hikaru continued walking down the halls of his family's mansion calling out to Kaoru, hoping and wishing he would hear him. His pace on the cold marble floor quickened from fear that his baby brother was gone forever. Eaten by the Boogie-Monster or taken away by the Tooth Fairy because they hadn't brushed their teeth in a week. Hikaru would gladly drink an entire bottle of mouthwash for his twin back, no matter how bad it burned.

As he started to run through the main foyer he felt the cold night air hit him as he ran by. Hikaru stopped to realize that the glass door that lead to the veranda was ajar. He ran to it praying that Kaoru went this way.

"KAO-CHAN!" He yelled when he was finally outside. His words came out in a white fog from his small pouted lips.

He stopped walking, he stopped breathing, he just listened. He could hear a small noise, not more than a whimper coming from the garden. Hearing the gasps and moans he started off at a quick sprint.

_There.- Right There! _

He saw his reflection curled up on the floor of the stone gazebo. "Kao-chan! Kao-Kaoru" Hikaru called out as he reached the freezing body of his little brother. "Kaoru" He whispered softly when his twin only replied with a asthmatic wheeze from the cold air.

Picking his brother up and carrying him on his back as quickly and easily as he could, Hikaru wondered what in God's name he could do.

Trying to stay calm, he placed Kaoru on their shared bed and ran to the conjoining bathroom to run some warm water in the tub. He took the cup they kept on the bathroom counter and filled it until it started to overflow. Creeping back to the bed threw the warm water on his Kaoru's face before picking him back up and carrying him bridal style to their bathtub.

Pajamas, underwear, Kaoru, socks, and all were plunged into the warm water as Hikaru frantically and desperately tried to get Kaoru's attention.

"KAO-CHAN, KAO-CHAN" He called while dunking Kaoru into the water by his red locks. "Wake up!"

Kaoru stirred coughing and flailing his miniscule hands. "Hika-" He tried to get out between a cough

Hearing his name being mutely whispered made Hikaru stop. "Kaoru?" He said, his childish voice cracking with fear that he had heard wrong.

"Hika-ru" Kaoru whispered again, his ginger hair dripping water down his forehead. A small smile cracked his thawed out face.

Hikaru stared into the glassy duplicate of his eyes and nearly started to cry. Nearly-

"You-you-you big dummy. What made you go out there in the freezing cold in just Pajammies?"

He said, his chibi face turning red from a combination of happiness, frustration, and chocked back tears.

"I-I-I had a bad dream." Kaoru retorted, looking down, his face turning red from the embarrassment he felt. He relied how foolish that was once Hikaru spelled it out _that_ way.

"A bad dream? Why didn't you wake me up? I was right there. I would have helped, you didn't have to go all the way outside!" Now Hikaru had found his way in the tub and was sitting in Kaoru's lap facing him. Literally, in his face, and getting closer with every emphasized syllable.

Looking down Kaoru's scarlet cheeks deepened. "I didn't want to wake you. Hika looked like an angel while he slept"

Placing both hands on either of Kaoru's cheeks, squeezing them to pucker his lips. Hikaru made eye contact with him. "Kao-chan. It doesn't matter, if Kao-chan needs Hika-sama, Kao-chan needs to wake Hika-sama up." He leaned his head forward to connect himself and Kaoru together by their foreheads.

Still looking down Kaoru's large eyes started to tear up. Cold tears started to roll down his rosy cheeks. "Gomen Hika-sama. Gomenaisai" He cooed, clutching Hikaru's soaked pajama top.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru closer and wrapped his tiny arms around him and held him as tight as he could. "Shh. Shh. Kao-chan."

Hikaru let go, just long enough to get out of the cooling water. He held out his hand and assisted Kaoru up and out. Leading him to the closet, he got them changed into dry sleep clothes while Kaoru kept crying is adorable eyes out.

Lying in bed, Hikaru pulled his younger, more sensitive brother close to his flat, disproportionate, chest and held him as he cried. Running his nubby fingers through his hair, feeling a wave of relief wash over his body because his precious baby brother was back beside him.

"_Kao. It will be okay, I promise._" Hikaru whispered, and with that, he rocked his small body as paced as he could, to eventually lead them back into their sweet dreams.

* * *

Personally, this is my favorite chapter. ^-^ [But all my first Chapters are]


	2. Age Fifteen Jealousy Leads To Love

Yay! My Second Part That I wrote in Japan...My Host Family Thought I was doing Science Home Work :)

I wonder who Kaoru wants to kill...mwhahaha

* * *

"_I don't even think he notices. Look at him, standing over there ogling her, while I'm over here waiting for him to drag his rag-doll self over here. I don't think he even realizes how hurt I am that he is over there talking to her instead-" _Kaoru bit his bottom lip. He had sat at his school desk for at least ten minutes now and the desk beside him, the one closest to the window, was still empty. It's occupant was eagerly chatting away with someone else.

Hikaru was only a few feet away, to where Kaoru could see his lips move, but he couldn't hear his words.

They always walked into class together, sat together, talked together, and even cheated together. To Kaoru's disapproval, Hikaru had just recently started to make a detour to someone else's desk before reaching his own. The one beside Kaoru.

"_Brown hair, big bug eyed, transvestite_ _tramp. Trying to take my brother from me." _Kao's eyes narrowed and he glared at her for only moments before Hika dropped his books down on his desk, followed by his body sinking into his seat.

"What're you so quiet for?" Hikaru asked leaning over the side of his chair.

"Nothing, just reviewing in my mind, I guess." Kaoru muttered trying not to make eye-contact. If he did, he knew that twinkle in Hikaru's eyes would force him to forgive him. He just couldn't do that right now.

Kaoru picked up his pencil and started to take notes as the teacher rambled on and on about some first year history nonsense. His notes transformed without his consent into a comic strip of a certain short-haired first year's death. Yes, it was a brilliant idea. Just kill her. His plan was fool-proof, no one would ever find out and Hika would be his forever.

His inner-mind manacle chuckle was silenced when he realized Hikaru was staring out the window day dreaming. A cold chill rushed through him, and every hair on his body stood on end when Kaoru realized that he couldn't figure out what his older brother was thinking about. Everyday, every time Hiakru started to day dream, Kaoru's twin telepathy would tell him what Hika-sama was thinking. But not today.

Kaoru, feeling his heart wrench, balled up his plan, notes and all. He sat there in his seat trying not to cry. He couldn't even look at the back of her head without choking. After the bell rang, Kaoru ran.

He ran passed the tramp.

He ran out the school.

He ran passed the limo waiting for him and his brother.

He ran through the commoner quarters.

He ran straight to the gazebo in his garden.

Kaoru wasn't on the cold stone floor this time. He had worked tirelessly for months in his child hood to create a cubby in the flowers where he could sit and watch without being seen. He worked his way into his nook without harming the flowers.

Kaoru normally thought about many things as he sat in his garden. Now, his mind was blank. He wormed his legs up to himself so he could hold his knees close to himself. Soon, his pant legs were soaked with tears. His face had become sticky and hot, his bangs stuck to his forehead, and he felt as if he would stop breathing at any moment.

The garden was the first place Hikaru decided to look when he arrived home. He would have chased after Kao-chan, but the damned driver stopped him.

"Kaoru! Kao! Are you out here?" He called out as he walked towards his brother's gazebo. He got quiet as he got closer so he could hear if Kaoru was hiding from him. He heard shallow breathing as he stood in the center of the stone floor.

_'But from where?' _He asked himself.

He walked around the perimeter of the gazebo and listened. Pressing himself gently against the flowers he heard a gasp.

Kaoru had gasped in surprise when he felt pressure from the flowers on his legs. He has snapped his head upward and came back to consciousness. The quick reaction had given him a piercing headache; regardless, he tried to remain quiet.

It was too late, Hikaru has heard his movements and his gasp and now was trying to make his way into the secret hole Kaoru had made for himself.

He clutched the hydrangea bush desperately and tried to plead with his hidden reflection. "Kao-chan. It's Hika-sama. Please Kao-chan. Whats wrong? What made you storm out that way? Are you crying Kao-chan?"

He waited in silence for a reply, but none was given to him. Hikaru leaned his forehead into the wall of flowers and tried again. "Please Kao-chan, tell Hika-sama whats wrong. Please?" The twinge of desperation in his voice rung in Kaoru's ears.

"Y-you are starting to care for s—ome-one else." Kaoru said burring his face into his knees, his face turning red. "If you do that. Hika will stop loving Kao-chan." Kaoru started to bawl again.

The sound of his younger brother crying broke Hikaru's heart. He wanted to hold Karou but these flowers hindered him from touching his broken-hearted sibling.

"Kao-chan needs Hika-sama."

There was silence again. Hikaru had repelled from the wall and stood there in shock with one remaining hand twisting the vines.

Kaoru's heart sunk when there was no answer from his brother. He just wanted to disappear and fade away, then Hikaru would be hap-

"I love you."

Kaoru raised his head slowly and lowered his legs in his crevice. He sat perfectly still looking through the leaves into Hikaru's face.

"I love you" Hikaru repeated. "I love you Kaoru Hitachiin. Very much. With all my heart"

Subconsciously, Kaoru pressed his hands against the door made of hydrangeas to make it open. "What?" He said without blinking into Hikaru's face.

"I said. I Love You Kaoru Hitachiin." Hikaru's face was turning scarlet and he continued to look down. "I have made a new friend, but that would never change the fact that I love-love you."

Just hearing those words made Kaoru smile. He knew Hikaru was horrible at expressing his feelings, so what he is saying is the truth. Hikaru loved him.

Kaoru reached his hand out to lift Hikaru's chin so they could look into each others eyes. Kaoru leaned inward to Hikaru and left a gentle kiss on his soft pouted lips. "And I love you Hikaru Hitachiin."

Hikaru's blush started to fade as he grabbed Kaoru's vacant hand and lead in back into the house. Back to their large, plush, newly christened king size bed.

* * *

*smiles* I still like it. You need a little mushy gushy stuff in a HikaxKao Story, they are so dramatic. The only way to go over board is with rain falling down on them. xD


	3. Age Nineteen To Be Caught

Now these next three chapters are shorter than the first two, but they are all basically the same one shot. I just thought it would be better to split them up into three seperate chapters instead of having one longgggg chapter.

Hika and Kao about the age 19 or so-

* * *

She could hear them...

But without her $3,000, six-inch, custom designed, diamond encrusted high heels...they couldn't hear her

Yuzuha looked through the ajar door in horror at what she saw.

Her youngest son mounted by another man...

Mounted by her eldest son. His _twin _brother_._

Unfortunately, by chance she peered into the door at the worst part for her, but best part for her sons.

The Hitachiin's Mother closed her eyes and covered her mouth as she heard the last muted screams of both of her boys. She heard as Hikaru fell to onto the bed beside Kaoru- who's face was still buried in his pillow- and start to chuckle.

"_You have to get up soon so I can switch and wash the sheets before the maids come to clean up_." She managed to hear him whisper rashly to Kaoru.

In reply she heard Kaoru mumble something inaudibly into his pillow.

"_Come on get up, before one of the maids walk in—or even worse, Mom." _At that note she heard Kaoru roll onto the floor softly with a light 'thud'. _"Exactly. Good Kao-chan, you know better than to let Mom find out"_

By the time Hikaru had gathered the sheets and started to make his way to the door, his Mother had vanished.

Oh she was mad with rage at what she had just seen and heard from her two sons. HER OWN SONS!

Not only had they been having an affair—with each other!— but they had lied to her. What to do? What to do? She had to punish them, there was no EARTHLY WAY she could let this continue—then.

_'Ping' _Yuzuha had a brilliant idea. She contorted her charming face into a sadistic grin as she started to plot.

She was a full grown woman, but her wrath was that of a catty sixteen year old bitch. For the time being her crooked lips were sealed.

Ms. Hitachiin wasn't sure about Kaoru, but she was one hundred percent sure that Hikaru was anything but gay. He was just letting this happen because he was so close –too close – to his brother. Close contact could do that to people.

She could fix that...

* * *

A Week Later

* * *

Kaoru felt so cold. He opened one eye to see the sunlight, and an empty bed. He propped himself up on his stomach and check their alarm clock- 8:30 am- then their cell phone -2 missed calls and 5 text messages from Tamaki Suoh.

Hikaru's slippers where still beside the bed. He just figured that The King's annoying early morning contact attempts had woken Hika-sama up. Kaoru drug himself put of bed and continued down the hall way towards the dinning hall.

He opened the door, not to see shining ginger hair there to greet him, but instead he found glistening freshly manicured nails at the opposite end of the table.

"Morning Mom."

"Morning" Her reply was cold and emotionless, like stone. Her very tone made Kaoru's hair stand on end.

"Um- Have you seen Hika-ru?"

With grace unbroken she lifted her coffee cup to take a sip. "Hikaru? He is gone."

"Gone?" Kaoru's voice choked himself as he tried to comprehend what she could mean. "Gone where?" Panic was setting in.

"I saw you two. In your room last week. Enjoying your moments of ecstasy. As your Mother, I nearly blamed myself. Nearly, but there is no way it could be _my _fault. I have given you two everything you have ever needed or wanted, with my hard earned money. So it was defiantly, close contact for to many years. So I sent Hikaru away for a little while, to break him from breaking you."

"Y-y-you're lying" His voice cracked and his throat tightened. "You have to be."

"I am not." Her plumped lips curved at its corners. "Go ahead, look all through the mansion. All over the grounds. All over the city. And all through Japan. You won't find him any where. Hikaru is gone"

"You-you-YOU BITCH!" Kaoru screamed through a flood of tears rolling down his face. He turned and ran out of the dinning hall to wait for Hikaru. He went to the one place he would see his brother again. He ran to his gazebo and waited.

"Never keep a secret from your Mother. She always find out." Yuzuha whispered behind him as she took another sip of her coffee. "Learn your lesson"

Kaoru sat behind the stone table and cried.

He refused to move for meals, for nightfall, for insects. He sat there and waited for Hikaru to come running towards him. To pull him close and kiss him with his soft rosy lips.

The maids brought blankets.

The maids brought food.

The maid brought fresh clothes.

And Kaoru rejected them all, Hikaru was all he needed and all he wanted.

He continued to wait and pray for his Hika-sama to turn the corner and give Kaoru that _'I found you, silly' _smile.

* * *

If you haven't reveiwed by now...do it. :B Or wait until the end like I do, but do it none the less


	4. Age Nineteen Kaoru's Reaction

Kaoru had waited long enough. He lived on the minimal amount of food, water, and clothes as he could. But only because that is what Hikaru would want him to do, Hika wouldn't want him to suffer.

His Mother never once came to speak with him. When her schedule was clear she would casually glance out the glass door, but other than that she never saw him.

Never cared. He and Hikaru both needed to learn. His pouting was just a phase, Kaoru would get over it. He was always overly sensitive, but he would suck it up eventually.

Kaoru only left his post once. _Only_ once.

His pride – what little he had left – wouldn't let him get caught dead back in his own house by his mother or his servants, so he reentered the house when he knew everyone was sleeping and retrieved all he needed.

His mind was blank and haze-filled, but he knew exactly what he was doing. Kaoru stole what he wanted from their resting spots and returned to his beautiful stone gazebo.

The night of the quarter moon. So quiet, with only the sounds of crickets singing in the garden bushes. If he was allowed to be happy, the sounds of the Hitachiin Twin's moans would be merging with the summer nights songs in a beautiful and magical harmony by this time.

It reminded him of those nights.

In his palm its texture was like that of the handcuffs he was once forced to wear. Warm and metallic. He had even grabbed their favorite blindfold and snatched one of the last remaining shirts that Hikaru had left behind.

He wrapped the blindfold around his eyes and tied it in the back like Hikaru use to. He clutched Hikaru's shirt to his face to enjoy his scent one more time. He moved it from his face and out of his way. He curled his sun burnt fingers around the silk collared oxford shirt with one hand and clutched his metal instrument with the other.

Kaoru had waited for so long to see ruffled ginger hair stroll around that corner. He had even started to hallucinate; he could hear, see, and even feel Hikaru, but that wasn't enough. It was never the_ real_ Hikaru, those were mere mirages.

Kaoru stood in the middle of the stone floor of his gazebo. He peered under the edge of the blind fold to see his hydrangeas one last time, peeking at their beauty the way he once looked at his brother. He checked the corner one last time.

No one came running. He heard no voice, and he felt no comfort.

Pressing the open tip of his only friend to the underside of his chin, Kaoru's hand started to shake. A mix of anger, horror, and a broken heart had flooded through his quick pulsing veins, to the point he was about to topple over in pain.

_'Hikaru Hitachiin, I love you. I always have, I always will. It will be okay.' _Kaoru mouthed these words, just as the trigger fired.


	5. Age Nineteen Hikaru's Reaction& The End

This I added from my dream because I needed an ending [and my CDO wouldn't let me post an even number of chapters-]

Hope this fits as an ending, I can see it happening. *small smile*

* * *

"_KAORU!"_

His feeble screams mixed with the sound of the gunshot. Hikaru watched his brother fall to his knees then flatten onto the gazebo floor.

"Kao! Kao! Kaoru!" Hikaru ran to his bleeding brother's side. Pulling back the blindfold he saw his reflection in Kaoru's open amber eyes.

The expression of fear would forever be laced on his porcelain skin. There was a single tear in each of the corners of his eyes and blood flowing from the side of his mouth. The shirt in his hand was now a hideous scarlet color and the stone floor was painted in the pattern of Karou's body.

"_Kao-chan, Kao-chan. No"_ Hikaru whispered with an unbroken gaze into his brother's face. _"Please Kao-chan speak to Hika-sama, say its a nightmare. Tama? Kyoya? Someone call out phone. Let our alarm clock ring. Someone tell me-" _

"TELL ME THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" Hikaru screamed clutching the body and burrying his face in Kaoru's bloody neck.

In reaction, lights turned on in the distance.

This wasn't suppose to happen. Both of their screams were to be lost in the night, not just Hikaru's.

Screams of pleasure and love...not of a withering heart.

Hikaru clutched Kaoru's still bleeding body to his own and cried. Hikaru cried harder and louder than he had ever cried before. He tried to hard to feel a heart beat through Kaoru's chest. Nothing.

Hikaru pulled back from Kaoru to see his face was undisturbed. He placed his fingers under Kaoru's chin ̶ accidentally caressing his open wound. He pulled Kaoru closer and into one last kiss.

Blood poured from behind Kaoru's lips and for once he didn't kiss back or close his eyes. Hikaru was persistant, he kept the kiss between them as long as he could. His tears running with Kao's blood mixing the droplets that hit the floor.

"_Kao-chan." _Hikaru said brushing Kaoru's cheek ̶ leaving a trail of blood across his perfect face.

Yuzuha came running in her silk floral printed night gown. Over Hikaru's shoulder she could see Kaoru's face, flawed and scared. She saw the gun and the saw the blood.

"HIKARU!" Their Mother shrieked in horror. "How—How could you? Why did you!"

"I didn't do anything." Hikaru retaliated.

By this time the other servants has gathered and were witnessing the scene.

"Of course you di-" Yuzuha was cut off by her son.

Hikaru growled through his teeth, clutching Kaoru's body closer and closer to himself. "_Yuzuha __Hitachiin_ did it. _Yuzuha _killed him. _Yuzuha_ couldn't let _Kao-chan_ and _Hika-sama_ be happy and content. So, _Yuzuha _stepped in and look what _Yuzuha_ has done._ Yuzuha _is a heart-less bitch." Hikaru paused for a reaction.

"_Yuzuha_ is no longer a mother..."

In one swift motion Hikaru slung the gun to his head and fired through his own temple. A clean shot, one in which Yuzuha and all the servants could watch the titanium bullet fly out the opposite end of Hikaru's head.

Some screamed, some cried, some collapsed.

But Yuzuha—she walked toward the fresh corpses of her sons. She looked down on them and waited for Hikaru's muscles to stop spasming before she reached her ivory hand out. She plucked one hydrangea from the bush and laid in on top of Hikaru and Kaoru's interlocking fingers.

She turned and left them laying there together in Kaoru's Gazebo.

* * *

*tear* It's over.

The End


End file.
